<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories in the Stars by abnormallyvissy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307630">Stories in the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormallyvissy/pseuds/abnormallyvissy'>abnormallyvissy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormallyvissy/pseuds/abnormallyvissy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora, Catra, Bow and Glimmer are on their way to meet the Star Siblings following a successful rebellion against the remnants of Horde Prime's empire. While Entrapta (with the assistance of Darla) chart the long path through the stars, the Best Friends Squad eventually fall into a pattern of telling each other stories to pass the long evenings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a fanfic that takes place some indeterminate (but not very long!) time after the canonical end of She-Ra's Season 5. It's mostly just fluffy (but that might change!). I've put in all of the characters I'm expecting to see in this myself, even though not all of them are textually present in the first chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was going to be a long ride to meet the Star Siblings, and so the squad had to find ways to pass the time. Entrapta’s machinations on Mara’s ship almost never stopped, but during the lulls in the action they settled back into familiar patterns: telling stories to each other. A mischievous sparkle in her eye, Glimmer stole a sly glance at Bow before launching into the most embarrassing recounting of how they once almost got caught sneaking out to the rooftops of Bright Moon by the palace guards, after Bow had convinced Glimmer to for once do it *his* way - no magic involved. They’d been left hanging by a rope just outside a watchtower window, hoping that the rope wouldn’t break before the guards looked away. </p><p>Then it was Bow’s turn. Entrapta joined them as he began to tell the most hilarious story about his dads once finding a broken Etherian First Ones’ artifact and trying to put it together. Eventually, at night, Bow decided to take a look at it himself - only to find out that it was, out of all things, a *toaster*. </p><p>When it came to Adora’s turn, she hummed and hawed for a good long while, just long enough for Catra to realize she was up to something. </p><p>“Waaait, wait wait wait Adora, what are you thinking about?“</p><p>Adora, trying very hard not to laugh, wrapped an arm around Catra’s shoulder and gave Bow and Glimmer a conspiratorial look. “Hmmmmm~ nothing at all! I was just thinking about that time at the Heart of Et–“</p><p>Catra blushed, but didn’t push Adora’s arm away. “No. You are absolutely not telling that story!“</p><p>“Aww, pleeease?“</p><p>“No. No. Absolutely not. Gosh, I didn’t even realize you remembered it!”</p><p>“Oh, I remember every last detail.“</p><p>Bow leaned in excitedly. “Adora, you have to tell the story. Now I’m way too curious.“</p><p>Adora gave Catra the puppy eyes. “Pleeeease? I know you’ll like hearing it too.“</p><p>Catra’s expression faltered. Finally she sighed in resignation. </p><p>“Fine, fine. Tell your stupid story.“ she said, smiling. She scooted a little closer to Adora.</p><p>“Come on Adora, tell us!“ Glimmer said.</p><p>Adora grinned victoriously. “Alright… so there we were, at the Heart of Etheria. I was on the verge of death! I was slipping away, but then I heard Catra’s voice call out to me.”</p><p>“So imagine like this… this door of light appearing in front of you. Catra was standing in it, reaching out to me–”</p><p>“You saw what?“ Catra interrupted, her voice cracking a little.</p><p>“Wait, you didn’t– oh right, yeah… that’s weird.“</p><p>“I was hugging you tight and telling you to come back, and you saw… that?“</p><p>“Yeah, I was falling- falling into infinity as they say, nothing but darkness below me, and there you were…“ she chuckled, realizing how ridiculous it all sounded, but doubling down regardless - “there you were, the only light in the world, reaching out to me, telling that you loved me, that you always have….“</p><p>“That is just the cutest thing in the world.“ Bow said, hands clasped in front of him. </p><p>“Oh. My. God. You are way sappier than I thought, Catra.“ Glimmer said, who had been grinning all the way through the story.</p><p>“S-shut up, Sparkles! They were just the right words to say!“ Catra said, unable to stop herself from laughing too, and looked at Adora.</p><p>“Maybe I am a little sappy.“</p><p>“Oh, I should tell them about that one time you baked those cupcakes for me! The slightly burnt ones, not the ones when you actually learned how to prop–“</p><p>Catra laughed. “Adora! You’re destroying my street cred here!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The squad have a bake-off. Then, in the evening, they try to convince Entrapta to tell a story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got quite distracted by important real-life stuff today, so an interlude it is. Don't catch space melancholy y'all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stars and nebulas glittered in the blackness of the void. It seemed as if they were barely moving at all, though Darla - their ship - was traveling at an incredible speed. Catra would most often be heard complaining about the boredom. You couldn't go out - they were in space. No princesses to play pranks on. No trees to climb on. She couldn't wait to get back on solid ground. The stories helped with the homesickness - maybe that was why they'd fallen to that routine so easily. Entrapta would be working on the ship itself - maintaining it, improving it - and when she wasn't, she'd be learning how to make tiny cupcakes with the rest of the crew. Or, rather, as it soon turned out to be, teaching the others. Entrapta took to the craft like she'd been born to do it. It would then only be a matter of time until Bow fell into his role as the diligent understudy to Entrapta's master, handing down sage advice to his lessers. Adora, Glimmer and Catra, on the other hand, burnt their first batches and didn't get a lot better from there. Baking in zero gravity was tough.</p><p>Evening had fallen once more. The frenzied bake-off, which had quickly been replaced by quiet contemplation and sighs of contentment as the adrenaline (and the sugar rush) wore off, now seemed an eternity away. When Catra wondered aloud if space melancholy was becoming a thing, Bow decided to call the group together for another story session. Melancholy? We couldn't have that.</p><p>It was Glimmer who got off the first word. </p><p>"So! Entrapta! I haven't heard you tell a story before." </p><p>Entrapta perked up. "Stories! Oh, I tell stories all the time! I... uh..." </p><p>"Well, we usually just share them with Darla and Hordak."</p><p>Bow's breath caught in excitement. "Darla can tell stories?" </p><p>"Yes! I managed to improve her cognitive functions by quite a bit while you were gone touring Etheria. Hordak was a big help with that! Her database contains vast amounts of entertainment for long space voyages."</p><p>"What, and you didn't think to tell us? We could've been watching RuneFlix this entire time?" </p><p>Adora chuckled. "Oh, don't pretend like you're not enjoying this, Catra."</p><p>"I mean, I am, but... I really want to see Double Trouble's new series..."</p><p>"We'll binge it later, I promise."</p><p>"Anyway," Bow said, trying to steer the conversation back to Entrapta and stories. "Entrapta, what kind of story were you going to tell?"</p><p>"Oh! I was supposed to tell a story?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Come on, Entrapta! We really want to hear your story!" Glimmer pleaded. Catra grinned mischievously and added her voice to the mix.</p><p>"Yeah, Entrapta, tell us a story!"</p><p>Adora smiled proudly. Those two had come together in captivity to Horde Prime, and their bond had only grown closer since his defeat. They had an intuitive understanding of each other.</p><p>Entrapta began to feel a little embarrassed. "Well... alright... let's see."</p><p>Finally, she settled onto the ground. Darla materialized beside her, still preferring that familiar spherical form over more complex holograms.</p><p>"I think I've got just the story."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Entrapta Tells a Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Entrapta is put on the spot and tells a story the others didn't quite expect.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alternate title being "Entrapta Is Really Cool"</p><p>I hope all of you reading are doing well! This chapter differs from the first two by offering more exposition and building up the world of this fanfiction. It's just bits and pieces for now. I'm enjoying this format of writing fanfiction so far, so I don't want to put too much pressure on myself. Not yet, anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”You know that I’m not really the action girl type. Not usually anyway. But when King Micah told me he wanted my help with taking down some upstart Horde faction trying to make a name for themselves, I had to sort of learn on the job.”</p><p>“This was around… a few months ago, probably. See, they’d been gathering stragglers from the Horde for a while. They called themselves the Hordlings. They had taken over an abandoned Horde fortress and fortified it, using it as a base of operations. I think they called it Brightmont. Micah told me that most of them were just kids who didn’t know a better life. The real villains were their leaders. He wanted to save them somehow, but his efforts had run into a major problem.”</p><p>“I always wondered about that.” Adora mused. “What could have caused Micah such problems? He’s… really, really strong.” Her tone made it clear exactly how she felt about missing out on that bit of action. There had been many loose ends to tie up after Prime’s fall, and she simply couldn’t have been everywhere at once.</p><p>Glimmer nodded. “It’s also troubling that the Horde is still strong enough to do something like that. Even though it doesn’t really exist anymore.” </p><p>Entrapta’s tone became regretful. “I’m… afraid that was my fault. They had acquired the services of an engineer who possessed the knowledge to build and modify battle robots. The Horde was using templates I had designed and… twisting them into even worse things.” She glanced at the others. “Not that my bots were harmless. But these were significantly more dangerous.”</p><p>Her spirits seemed to lift as she moved on to more familiar subject matter. “Micah’s forces had managed to recover a few of the destroyed bots for my inspection. The modifications were fascinating – clearly the work of an expert. But they were unstable. Prone to… violent discharge if handled the wrong way. I would never have made bots like that.”</p><p>“So… they would explode randomly?” Catra asked, absentmindedly petting Melog who was purring softly next to her. She remembered Hordak’s modifications, the ones that drilled down and delivered powerful explosions.</p><p>“Yes. Among other things. The one who made them was only concerned with destruction.” A note of anger entered her voice. “That was enough to make it personal for me. That’s not what technology is supposed to do. Those bots needed to be saved, too.”</p><p>“Either way, I was able to reverse engineer the robots. But when I was just about to run my first tests, we were attacked!”</p><p>“Ouch. Bad timing, huh.” </p><p>Entrapta smiled at Catra. “It was. And then I got to lead my bots to battle!”</p><p>“I think Micah dealt with most of them on his own, but a small number had made their way past him. They were mostly bots, but the soldiers with them definitely didn’t expect us to have bots of our own! The battle was amazing to witness, you should’ve been there. The testing chamber was more or less ruined and we had to get out of there before the roof caved in. It was thrilling!”</p><p>“So what happened then?” </p><p>Entrapta looked at Bow. “Well, I began to work on a virus that would disable the Horde bots safely.”</p><p>“But because Micah wanted to save most of the Hordlings, we couldn’t just charge in with an army of my bots. We had to employ some finesse. Which isn’t one of my strong suits. We had to somehow get the virus to infect most of their bots.”</p><p>“That was when Micah got an idea.”</p><p> “We needed someone who could sneak in and out of Brightmont without raising suspicion and manually insert the virus into one of the bots. The virus would do the rest. So Micah summoned this shapeshifter who called themselves Double Trouble. He apparently had to send Scorpia along just to make sure they didn’t try to escape.”</p><p> “He told me he got the idea from you guys, actually.”</p><p>“Us?” Glimmer asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah! Since you were friends with them, or that’s what he told me anyway.“</p><p>“Wouldn’t really call us ‘friends’.” Catra muttered. </p><p>“They did help with taking down the Horde,” Adora reminded her.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Anyway!”  Entrapta continued. “They were totally fine with helping us, as long as we paid them.”</p><p>She took a deep breath. “So Double Trouble shifted into one of their soldiers, got in, infected the bots with my virus and that was the end of that.” </p><p>She fell silent and looked expectantly at the others.</p><p>“Wait, that’s it?” Adora finally asked.</p><p>“Come on, don’t leave us hanging like that! Who were their leaders?” Glimmer added.</p><p>Entrapta adopted a look as if trying to remember some very insignificant detail. Catra eyed her, her expression decidedly unamused. “Don’t tell me you just stopped paying attention to the war the moment it stopped involving bots.”</p><p>“Weeellll…”</p><p>“I knew it.”</p><p>“Oh, wait, hold on! I do remember Micah talking about clones. Yes, they were definitely clones.”</p><p>Adora blanched. “Of Prime?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“I guess some of his brainwashed minion clones didn’t take his fall too well,” Catra said in a dry tone, looking away. Adora put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which the cat accepted.</p><p>A moment of silence fell over the group. The thought of Prime’s clones still being about was a heavy one. Bow was the one to break it. </p><p>“Entrapta, that was an amazing story.” he said, smiling. “It’s good that things have calmed down on Etheria now.”</p><p>Glimmer added her voice to the mix. “Yeah! We should give them a call soon, see how the rebuilding efforts are going.”</p><p>“Before that, though, who’s up for some leftover cupcakes?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Space Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bow tries to convince Entrapta not to go outside in her spacesuit again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all are enjoying these! I'm writing them as they come to me, so the release pace is a little sporadic. I'm really happy that so many people have read this so far. It's easily the most readers I've ever had as a fanfic writer. I guess it's not that surprising, considering the series just ended. I've also been quite preoccupied due to the BLM protests in recent weeks - take care of yourselves out there! Black Lives Matter. ACAB. 1312.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>"But imagine what wonders I could find! Imagine the possibilities!"</p><p>"I am imagining. I am imagining you finding some god-awful space bug on the space rock and then bringing a space disaster back into the space ship, which is particularly concerning because we are-"</p><p>"-in SPACE! Yes! Isn't it thrilling?"</p><p>Bow sighed just as Catra walked in on them.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Bow won't let me go prospect those asteroids that are drifting around us." Entrapta said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Catra got excited. "Oh, get me some of the crystals from the pretty ones! I want to make Adora a-"</p><p>Bow put his foot down. "We're not going to the asteroids. It's too dangerous."</p><p>One of the doors leading to the control room opened. "Hey, guys! Have you seen those asteroids yet?" Glimmer chirped. "I thought maybe Entrapta could-"</p><p>"No, no no no. Absolutely not. The last time around, if you’ll recall, going out there was necessary. We don’t need to take crazy risks like that anymore."</p><p>“But Bow! They’re so pretty! And I’m sure Entrapta can handle herself!”</p><p>Bow eyed Glimmer, then turned his gaze to Catra and then to Entrapta. “I’m beginning to feel like I’m being ganged up on.”</p><p> </p><p>That was when Adora burst into the room, holding a data-slate. “Guys! King Micah called, he said he wants--”</p><p>“Please don’t tell me he said he wants the crystals too.”</p><p>Adora gave a nervous laugh. “Heh. Well.”</p><p>Micah’s static-laden voice emanated from the data-slate, a slightly wobbly feed of the Etherian ruler resolving onto the screen. “Bow? Are you there? Did you get the crystals yet?“</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me.” Bow sighed, a long, protracted ordeal, by the end of which his shoulders had sagged and the resistance in him completely crumbled. “Fine. Let’s get those crystals. Get some for me as well while you’re out there, Entrapta.”</p><p>“Sure thing, boss! I’ll get as much as I can carry! The scientific possibilities are endless – a whole new type of extraterrestrial geological material – I wonder what properties it has…”  Her voice receded and disappeared within the ship as the bubbly engineer quickly bundled her way out of the ship’s bridge.</p><p>Later that evening, the ship was decorated in sparkly, multi-hued crystals. It turned out they didn’t have any ominous or particularly interesting qualities after all, but they did make for some pretty lights. Loud noises emanated from the ship’s makeshift workshop: Entrapta and Bow had gotten it into their heads that they could somehow amplify the stones’ light and make them work like colored lamps. Ironically, in the end Bow had turned out to be far more interested in the crystals than the others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>